1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical system. More specifically, the present invention relates a bicycle electrical system that can be installed onto a bicycle.
2. Background Information
In recent years, a number of electric components are installed on bicycles. For example, power assisted bicycles have been developed that are configured to supplement a drive force exerted by a rider with an electric motor. Such power assisted bicycles are provided with electric components that are interconnected as a bicycle electrical system. This bicycle electrical system often includes the electric motor, a torque sensor, a rotation sensor, a front lamp, an operating unit and an assistance control unit. If an electric gear changing device is installed, the bicycle will also be provided with an electric unit that includes such components as a motor or other drive device for driving the electric gear changing device and a position sensor for detecting a gear changing position of the electric gear changing device. When multiple electric components are connected, separate signal lines for transmitting control signals are connected to each of the electric components.
One example of a conventional bicycle electrical system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-312750. The conventional bicycle electrical system of this publication has two electric components connected with an electric power communication line. This conventional bicycle electrical system also has a control unit provided on a front derailleur and an operating unit provided on a handlebar, and uses an electric power line communication technology to connect the control unit and the operating unit through the electric power line. Other electric components are connected to the control units with signal lines.